List of characters in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
List of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas characters From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Redirected from List of characters in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) It has been suggested that Frank Tenpenny be merged into this article. (Discuss) Proposed since September 2013. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is an open world action adventure video game that was first released in 2004. San Andreas is part of the Grand Theft Auto video game franchise, developed by Rockstar Games and is the fourth installment in the third generation of the series. As with previous installments, San Andreas features several major, supporting and minor characters. Many high-profile celebrities have voiced these characters in the game including crime film veterans, Samuel L. Jackson, James Woods, Frank Vincent and Peter Fonda and prominent west coast rappers, MC Eiht, Ice-T, Frost and The Game. Contents hide 1 Major characters 1.1 Carl "CJ" Johnson 1.2 Frank Tenpenny 1.3 Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris 1.4 Lance "Ryder" Wilson 1.5 Sean "Sweet" Johnson 1.6 Cesar Vialpando 1.7 Wu Zi Mu ("Woozie") 2 Supporting characters 2.1 Edward "Eddie" Pulaski 2.2 Jimmy Hernandez 2.3 Kendl Johnson 2.4 Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross 2.5 Madd Dogg 2.6 Catalina 2.7 The Truth 2.8 Zero 2.9 Jizzy B. 2.10 T-Bone Mendez 2.11 Michael "Mike" Toreno 2.12 Kent Paul 2.13 Maccer 2.14 Ken Rosenberg 3 Minor characters 4 See also 5 References 6 External links Major charactersedit Carl "CJ" Johnsonedit Main article: Carl "CJ" Johnson Carl "CJ" Johnson is the protagonist and player-controlled character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is voiced by Young Maylay.1 Five years ago Carl Johnson escaped from the pressures of life in Los Santos, San Andreas... a city tearing itself apart with gang trouble, drugs and corruption. Where filmstars and millionaires do their best to avoid the dealers and gangbangers. Now, it's the early 90s. Carl's got to go home. His mother has been murdered, his family has fallen apart and his childhood friends are all heading towards disaster. On his return to the neighborhood, a couple of corrupt cops frame him for homicide. CJ is forced on a journey that takes him across the entire state of San Andreas, to save his family and to take control of the streets. — Rockstar Games.2 Preceded by Tommy Vercetti Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Protagonist of Grand Theft Auto Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Succeeded by Mike Grand Theft Auto Advance Frank Tenpennyedit Introduced In: Introduction; taxi arrest cut scene Died in: "End of the Line" Samuel L. Jackson voices Frank Tenpenny. Frank Tenpenny is the main antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is voiced by Samuel L. Jackson.1 Tenpenny is a corrupt police officer of the Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) and a member of C.R.A.S.H. (Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums). Prior to the events of the game, Tenpenny and his associate, Eddie Pulaski force their new recruit, Jimmy Hernandez to murder their colleague, Officer Ralph Pendelbury after Pendelbury tries to expose their corruption.3 Tenpenny also forms an alliance with The Ballas and he convinces Big Smoke to betray the Grove Street Families. Tenpenny and his associates confront Carl "CJ" Johnson shortly after his return to Los Santos. They tell him that they intend to frame him for murdering Officer Ralph Pendelbury and force him to work for them by threatening his safety and the safety of his loved ones. When CJ and his brother Sweet are arrested by the police following a gunfight with The Ballas, Tenpenny and Pulaski kidnap CJ to ensure that he can keep working for them. They leave him in the countryside with orders to kill an FBI witness. In the aftermath of these events, Tenpenny and Pulaski continue to use CJ to kill or discredit people who threaten to expose the true nature of C.R.A.S.H. Whilst in Las Ventuas, CJ is contacted by Tenpenny and asked to meet him in the desert. During this meeting, Tenpenny hits Hernandez in the back of the head with a shovel for reporting C.R.A.S.H. to Internal Affairs and leaves CJ with the task of digging Hernandez's grave whilst being held at gunpoint by Pulaski. Sometime later, Tenpenny is charged for racketeering, corruption, possession and use of narcotics and numerous sexual assaults. However due to a lack of evidence, all charges are dropped, resulting in a city-wide riot in Los Santos. After CJ kills Big Smoke, Tenpenny shows up with a shotgun and a suitcase full of drug money. He has plans to flee the city by plane with the help of some new recruits in the force who are ready for him to "open their eyes" to his way of thinking. Tenpenny then leads CJ and Sweet on a chase through the city which ultimately ends with Tenpenny crashing his vehicle in front of the Johnson House. A broken Tenpenny crawls out calling for backup. Realizing no one is coming, he curses everyone, including the police force.4 He then dies from his injuries (making him the first antagonist not to be killed directly by the protagonist). CJ and the rest of his crew examine the body, and CJ moves in with his pistol to "make sure it's over". Sweet stops him, saying that there's no need to leave any evidence. "Just a cop killed in a traffic accident" says Sweet. As the others walk away from Tenpenny, Carl approaches him slowly, taps his dead body with his foot, and says sarcastically, "See you around... officer". According to the in-game talk radio station WCTR, Tenpenny's body is later found brutally mutilated and stripped by the homeless. GamePro ranks Frank Tenpenny 35th on their list of most diabolical video game villains of all time, saying "You gotta respect a guy who takes a stand and says, "No, man. We can't all just get along."".5 Melvin "Big Smoke" Harrisedit Introduced in: "Big Smoke" Killed in: "End of the Line" Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris is the secondary antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is voiced by Clifton Powell.1 Big Smoke is introduced as a high-ranking member of the Grove Street Families and one of CJ's childhood friends. Prior to the events of the game, Big Smoke had tried to convince Sweet to allow the Grove Street Families to sell hard drugs, but Sweet refused to do so as he did not want his gang and community to suffer the consequences. However, Big Smoke does succeed in swaying Ryder (another high-ranking member of the Grove Street Families) to his side during a private meeting. When CJ returns to Los Santos, he is initially unaware of Big Smoke's betrayal. However, there were several signs suggesting that Big Smoke had become disloyal to the gang. He moved out of Grove Street to live in a new house in Idlewood (Ballas territory) and rumours suggested that he had purchased the house with drug money. When he, CJ, Sweet and Ryder were ambushed by a Ballas car, he did not aid his allies in fighting against their attackers. C.R.A.S.H appeared twice at his home in Idlewood and he was constantly involved in confrontations with other gangs such as the Russian Mafia. CJ eventually discovers (through Cesar Vialpando) that Big Smoke has double crossed the gang after witnessing a meeting between him, Ryder, C.R.A.S.H and The Ballas. A green Sabre was also seen during the meeting, suggesting that Big Smoke and his new associates had been involved in the murder of Beverly Johnson, CJ's mother. During CJ's exile from Los Santos, Big Smoke formed an alliance with the Loco Syndicate (San Andreas' largest drug cartel) and became OG Loc's manager. He hides his criminal activities through his alliance with C.R.A.S.H and projects a positive public image by establishing an orphanage. At the height of his power, Smoke lives in a large, heavily fortified crack den, referred to as a "crack fortress", located deep within Ballas territory. He lives in luxury and has the full protection of the Ballas and Vagos, who have unrivaled control over the streets. However, as time progresses, Smoke becomes increasingly paranoid and stops leaving his home because he believes that someone will try to take over his business. Amid a city-wide riot, CJ confronts Big Smoke in his crack palace, where the pair engage in a lengthy gunfight which eventually ends with Big Smoke's death. As he dies, Smoke explains that he betrayed the gang because he finally saw an opportunity to become rich and famous, and took it without caring about the consequences; Smoke says that because of his greedy nature, he had no choice in the matter. With his dying breath, Big Smoke boasts, "Everyone´s gonna remember my name, Big Smoke!" In earlier previews of San Andreas, Big Smoke was seen wearing a white basketball jersey with no hat; his design was changed in the final version. However, a statue of Smoke in his "crack palace" has him wearing the outfit he sported in the previews. Lance "Ryder" Wilsonedit Introduced in: "Sweet & Kendl" Killed in: "Pier 69" Lance "Ryder" Wilson serves as an antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Ryder is voiced by rapper MC Eiht.1 Prior to the events of the game, Big Smoke approaches Ryder with an offer to betray the Grove Street Families in order to break into the drug trade. After little convincing, Ryder accepts. Ryder is introduced as a high-ranking member of the Grove Street Families and one of CJ's childhood friends. Ryder is often seen mocking CJ for running away to Liberty City and for his apparent lack of driving skills. Shortly after his return to Los Santos, CJ aids Ryder in acquiring firearms and weaponry for the Grove Street Families from a variety of locations including the home of a heavily armed war veteran (Colonel Fuhrberger), a forcibly stopped ammunition train and a National Guard weapons depot. As CJ continues to re-establish himself within the ranks of the Grove Street Families, Ryder becomes increasingly jealous of him, despite his alliance with The Ballas. CJ eventually discovers (through Cesar Vialpando) that Ryder has betrayed him and their gang after witnessing a meeting between him, Big Smoke, C.R.A.S.H. and The Ballas. A green sabre was also seen during this meeting, suggesting that Ryder and his new associates had been involved in the murder of Beverly Johnson, CJ's mother. Following CJ's exile from Los Santos and Sweet's imprisonment, Ryder is now openly in league with The Ballas. As a result, the Grove Street Families lose power and influence and subsequently relinquish all of their territory to their rival gangs. Ryder aids Big Smoke in establishing a drug trade with the Loco Syndicate (San Andreas' largest drug cartel), which floods Los Santos with crack cocaine. He later appears in San Fierro during a meeting with T-Bone Mendez and The Ballas. After CJ and Cesar, along with a squad of Triads, riddle T-Bone with bullets on the pier, Ryder runs away and engages Carl in a speedboat chase, which ends in his death. (Alternatively, as he swims to the speedboat, he is killed by CJ.) Sean "Sweet" Johnsonedit Introduced in: Introduction; airport cut scene (on the phone) / "Sweet & Kendl" (in person) Sean "Sweet" Johnson is a high-ranking member of the Grove Street Families and the older brother of Carl, Kendl and Brian Johnson. "Sweet" is voiced by Faizon Love.1 Prior to the events of the game, Sweet's younger brother Brian was murdered, something which he held his other brother CJ accountable for. This prompted CJ to leave his gang life behind in favour of a new life in Liberty City, where he would spend the next five years. After CJ's return to Los Santos following the death of their mother Beverly Johnson, CJ begins aiding Sweet and their allies in re-establishing the Grove Street Families, which in turn repairs his strained relationship with Sweet. During a meeting between the different sets of Grove Street Families, the police suddenly raid the hotel where the meeting is taking place. CJ rescues his brother and they escape, but shortly afterward, Sweet is lured into a Ballas ambush beneath a highway intersection. His wounds leave him unable to defend himself but CJ arrives and fights off the attackers. However, the police surround and arrest them both as the Ballas clear out. Sweet is convicted of several felonies and sentenced to life in prison. Sometime later, CJ begins working for Mike Toreno, an undercover government agent in exchange for Sweet's protection and eventual release from prison. Upon his release from prison, Sweet is set on returning hood, refusing to join CJ in his new life away from the crippled Grove Street Families. Together, the pair return to Grove Street and re-gain control of the territory. As time progresses, CJ aids Sweet in re-establishing the Grove Street Families once more by removing drug dealers from the streets and re-gaining lost gang territory. After Smoke's death and the fiery destruction of his drug palace, Officer Tenpenny flees from the scene in a fire truck. Sweet is outraged and refuses to let Tenpenny escape justice again; he jumps onto the truck's ladder and is carried away with the speeding vehicle. CJ must race after them with his convertible under the ladder to keep Sweet from falling to his death; after a hazardous trip through the hills and valleys of Los Santos, the swinging ladder finally hangs over the car and Sweet drops safely into the passenger side. After a long chase, Tenpenny loses control, crashes, and dies. In the aftermath of the Los Santos riots and the removal of Big Smoke and Tenpenny's influence, Sweet's mission to restore the Grove Street Families to prominence is finally complete. Cesar Vialpandoedit Introduced in: "Cesar Vialpando" Cesar Vialpando is the leader of the Varrios Los Aztecas Mexican street gang and boyfriend of Kendl Johnson. He is voiced by Clifton Collins, Jr.,1 who first broke into mainstream cinema in 1997 with a performance as the gang thug Cesar in the film 187. Early on, Sweet expresses his disapproval, on racial grounds, of Kendl and Cesar's relationship and sends Carl to follow them. After CJ wins a lowrider contest, Cesar offers his friendship and CJ begins to warm to him. Cesar later informs CJ of Big Smoke and Ryder's betrayal by bringing him to witness a meeting with C.R.A.S.H. Upon seeing this, Carl realizes that Sweet's plan to attack the Ballas has likely been compromised, so Carl races to his brother's aid. Although he saves Sweet's life, Carl is arrested and forced into exile, along with Cesar and Kendl. With their former allies incarcerated, dead, missing, or responsible for betraying them, Cesar and Carl form a quick alliance and friendship. Cesar works to discern information about the organizations responsible for the San Andreas drug trade, whilst CJ concentrates on making money to help them get back on their feet. During their time in the countryside, Cesar sends CJ to work with his cousin Catalina. After arriving in San Fierro, Cesar works with CJ and Kendl in establishing a garage and auto dealership business. Cesar uses his mechanical and driving skills to obtain several sports cars for this purpose. Contemporaneously, he continues to gather intelligence and along with Carl, puts a plan in motion to attack the people who double crossed them. With help from Wu Zi Mu and his Triad organization, Cesar and CJ kill Ryder and T-Bone Mendez and topple the Loco Syndicate, one of Big Smoke's largest suppliers. Shortly after returning to Los Santos, CJ aids Cesar in seeking vengeance against The Los Santos Vagos and together they reclaim Cesar's house and gang territory. Cesar also tells CJ that he intends to propose to Kendl. Wu Zi Mu ("Woozie")edit Introduced in: "Wu Zi Mu" Wu Zi Mu (Chinese: 武梓穆, literally "to respect the homeland" or 无字幕 which comically translates to "no subtitles"), known to his friends as "Woozie", is the leader of the Mountain Cloud Boys and The Triads and the owner of the newly opened Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas. He is voiced by James Yaegashi.1 Woozie is blind but his remaining senses are fully functional. He is nicknamed the "Lucky Mole" (Chinese: 幸運的鼴鼠) because he is blessed with good fortune, most notably for his ability to race. He was also able to defeat CJ in a round of video games, all despite his blindness. Wu Zi Mu is first introduced to CJ during an illegal street race in the countryside. When CJ arrives in San Fierro, he aids Woozie in battling against his rival gang, The Da Nang Boys, a Vietnamese street gang. Woozie and his associates repay him by providing information on The Loco Sindicate (San Andreas' largest drug cartel) and its members. A short while later, Woozie relocates to Las Venturas where he establishes a new casino called The Four Dragons. CJ once again aids Woozie in eliminating the competition and together they carry out a successful heist at Caligulas' Casino. Woozie later rewards CJ with a stake in his casino. Woozie makes no further appearances for the remainder of the game. By Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (set six years after the events of San Andreas) The Four Dragons Casino has become a major success, although Woozie's fate is left unknown. Supporting charactersedit Edward "Eddie" Pulaskiedit Introduced in: Introduction; police arrest cut scene Killed in: "High Noon" Chris Penn voices Eddie Pulaski. Edward "Eddie" Pulaski is a secondary antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is voiced by Chris Penn.1 Pulaski is a police officer of the Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) and a member of C.R.A.S.H (Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums). Prior to the events of the game, Pulaski and his colleague Frank Tenpenny pressured their new colleague Officer Jimmy Hernandez into killing Officer Ralph Pendelbury, who was on the verge of exposing their corrupt activities. Pulaski and his associates confront CJ upon his return to Los Santos. During this confrontation, they tell him that they intend to frame him for Pendelbury's murder and order him to work for them by threatening him and his loved ones. Whilst CJ is in Las Venturas, Tenpenny arranges a meeting with him to collect evidence compiled by the FBI from him. During this meeting, Tenpenny knocks Hernandez out for reporting his activities to Internal Affairs and leaves Pulaski behind to hold CJ at gunpoint whilst he digs Hernandez's grave. CJ tries to reason with Pulaski but he refuses to listen. Hernandez suddenly springs to life and tackles Pulaski, who fatally shoots him. CJ then pursues Pulaski in a lengthy car chase throughout the desert which eventually ends with Pulaski's death. Jimmy Hernandezedit Introduced in: Introduction; police arrest cut scene Killed in: "High Noon" Jimmy Hernandez is the newest member of C.R.A.S.H (Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums) and a police officer of the Los Santos Police Department (LSPD). He is voiced by Armando Riesco.1 Prior to the events of the game, Hernandez is pressured by his new colleagues Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski into killing Officer Ralph Pendelbury, who was on the verge of exposing Tenpenny and Pulaski's corruption. Hernandez is introduced as a police officer and a member of C.R.A.S.H. However, Hernandez is given little respect from his new associates and is often the subject of racial slurs. He eventually reports Tenpenny and Pulaski to Internal Affairs. During a meeting between C.R.A.S.H. and CJ in the desert, Hernandez is knocked unconscious with a shovel and left to die after Tenpenny discovers his betrayal. However, he recovers from the shovel attack and subsequently saves CJ's life by lunging at Pulaski (who was holding CJ at gunpoint), but is killed when Pulaski shoots him in the chest. Kendl Johnsonedit Introduced in: "Sweet & Kendl" Kendl Johnson is the sister of Carl (CJ), Sean (Sweet) and Brian Johnson. She is voiced by Yo-Yo.1 Kendl is first introduced as the younger sister of Carl and Sean Johnson and is the only surviving female member of the Johnson family following the death of her mother, Beverly Johnson. CJ is later introduced to Kendl's boyfriend Cesar Vialpando, the leader of the Varrios Los Aztecas Mexican street gang. After Sweet's imprisonment and the fall of the Grove Street Families, Kendl flees to the countryside along with Cesar and CJ. After a brief stay in the countryside, they head North and arrive in San Fierro where they establish a vehicle chop shop and dealership business with some help from The Truth and his associates. Sometime later, Kendl returns to Los Santos along with her brother and boyfriend. During this time, Cesar considers proposing to her but whether or not she accepted is never revealed, although it is assumed they did get engaged. Jeffrey "OG Loc" Crossedit Introduced in: "OG Loc" Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross is a part-time member of the Grove Street Families and a friend and neighbour of the Johnson family. He is voiced by Jonathan Anderson.1 Prior to the events of the game, Sweet and Big Smoke attempt to convince Jeffrey to attend college but he refuses to listen to them institing that rapping is his true calling. It is implied that whilst in prison, Jeffrey was molested by a fellow inmate, Freddy who he later kills with some help from CJ. After being paroled, Jeffrey is given a job as a janitor (which he refers to as a "Hygiene Technician") at the local Burger Shot. During this time, CJ aids Jeffrey in establishing his rapping career by stealing equipment from a beach party and destroying the career of successful rapper Madd Dogg by stealing his rhyme book and murdering his manager. During CJ's exile from Los Santos, Jeffrey becomes a mainstream success with help from his new agent, Big Smoke. Some time later, CJ saves Madd Dogg's life and is rewarded with a position as his new manager. The two eventually pursue Jeffrey to reclaim Dogg's rhyme book. After a lengthy chase, the two men corner Loc, who agrees to give up rap and leave them alone from then on. However, Jimmy Silverman, the head of Madd Dogg's record label, says he intends to sue Jeffrey for all the songs he wrote using Madd Dogg's stolen lyrics. Madd Doggedit Ice-T voices Madd Dogg. Introduced in: "Madd Dogg", although he may be heard on WCTR and Radio Los Santos beforehand. Madd Dogg is one of Los Santos' most well-known rappers. He is voiced by Ice-T.1 Madd Dogg is first introduced as one of the most successful rappers of the present time. When CJ first arrives in Los Santos, Madd Dogg is at the height of his career, having just released his own line of clothing and numerous other merchandise. However, Madd Dogg's career suffers a decline when CJ aids OG Loc in destroying it by stealing Madd Dogg's rhyme book and killing his manager. In the aftermath of these events, Madd Dogg experiences a period of depression in which he resorts to alcohol and drugs. He gambles away his multi-million dollar mansion and skips a concert in Las Venturas to gamble the rest of his money away. A drunk Madd Dogg later attempts to end his misery by committing suicide but he is saved by CJ and is subsequently taken to rehab. Following his release from rehab, Madd Dogg appoints CJ as his new manager and together they begin rebuilding his life and career by taking back control of his mansion from Big Poppa, a drug lord. They also track down and chase OG Loc and frighten him into giving them back Madd Dogg's rhyme book back, destroying Loc's career. In the game's final cut scene, Madd Dogg reveals that his new album has received a gold record. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (set six years after the events of San Andreas), a billboard just outside Toni Cipriani's apartment in Portland, Liberty City, advertises a digitally remastered version of Madd Dogg's album Still Madd. Catalinaedit Introduced in: "First Date" Catalina is Cesar Vialpando's cousin who lives in a secluded cabin in the countryside. She is voiced by Cynthia Farrell. When CJ is exiled from Los Santos, Cesar sends him to work with Catalina. Catalina and CJ embark on a crime spree throughout the countryside, robbing various businesses. During this time, Catalina decides to make herself CJ's girlfriend but the relationship is short lived as CJ is unable to please her despite his best efforts to do so. She eventually "breaks up" with him and finds herself a new boyfriend, Claude, the silent protagonist from Grand Theft Auto III. A short while later, Catalina and her new boyfriend leave San Andreas for Liberty City, setting up the events of GTA III (set nine years after the events of San Andreas) in which Catalina betrays and is eventually killed by Claude. See also: GTA III rendition The Truthedit Introduced in: "Body Harvest", although he may be heard on WCTR beforehand. Peter Fonda voices The Truth. The Truth is an aging hippie who initially lives in the countryside where he previously owned a marijuana farm. He is voiced by Peter Fonda.1 The Truth contacts CJ while he is in exile in the countryside and tells him to meet him at a roadside motel. When CJ arrives, The Truth asks for CJ's help in the theft of a combine harvester from a ranch belonging to survivalists. The Truth supplies Tenpenny with free drugs because of an erroneous belief that the crooked officer would shield him from prosecution in exchange. However, Truth pays for his misplaced faith when Tenpenny calls in a raid on his farm. The Truth is forced to destroy his crops before the authorities arrive. He supplies CJ with a flamethrower to burn the plants and an RPG-7 (which he found with some Vietnamese thai sticks, and planned to convert it into a lamp) to shoot down a police helicopter. Afterwards, The Truth travels with CJ to San Fierro and introduces him to a couple of mechanics, Dwayne and Jethro, who aid CJ in establishing a vehicle chop shop and dealership business. After CJ purchases an abandoned airfield on the outskirts of Las Venturas, Truth appears without warning at the airfield. He somehow knows Mike Toreno's identity and is appalled at what CJ is doing for him. The Truth wants to help CJ redeem himself, this time by stealing covert technology. He drives CJ out to the Area 69 military base, where he steals an experimental jetpack known as "The Black Project" from the bowels of the complex. The Truth returns later, this time to have CJ use the jetpack to nab a containment unit being transported by a heavily guarded military train. CJ succeeds and takes the canister back to his airstrip, where it is revealed to contain "green goo" of unknown origin. The Truth becomes ecstatic, proclaiming; "They will call this 'Year Zero!'" before running off again without any explanation. Following these events, The Truth makes fewer appearances. He visits Madd Dogg's mansion to visit CJ and his associates and last appears standing over Frank Tenpenny's corpse, commenting that CJ has "beat the system" and is his "total inspiration". When the Truth contacts CJ for help to flee to San Fierro, he ends the phone call muttering "Whoa man I don't know you, prank caller, prank caller!", a reference to the film Pulp Fiction, where Lance (a drug dealer) speaks the same line. Zeroedit David Cross voices Zero. Introduced in: "Wear Flowers in Your Hair", although he may be heard on WCTR beforehand. Zero is a 28-year-old electronics expert and hobbyist who manages a model toy shop in San Fierro, later owned by CJ who purchases the property after Zero's landlord sells it. He is voiced by David Cross.1 It is worth noting that Zero bears some resemblance to Cross. Zero's archenemy is a man named Berkley, the owner of Berkley RC who swore revenge on Zero after losing to him in a science fair. Using Zero's equipment, CJ aids Zero in disrupting Berkley's business operations and ultimately beats Berkley in a miniature "war game", forcing Berkley to leave San Fierro for good. In return, Zero provides assistance in establishing CJ's vehicle chop shop and dealership business. He also plays a role in the Caligula's Casino heist. Jizzy B.edit Introduced in: "Photo Opportunity", although he may be heard on WCTR beforehand. Killed in: "Ice Cold Killa" Jizzy B. is the biggest pimp in San Fierro, the owner of The Pleasure Domes club and a member of the Loco Syndicate. He is voiced by Charlie Murphy.1 Jizzy B is a member of the Loco Syndicate (which is manufacturing and supplying drugs to Los Santos). He is responsible for setting up meetings and running the operation. CJ begins working for him in an attempt to get closer to the Loco Syndicate's other leaders, T-Bone Mendez and Mike Toreno. CJ eventually kills him to steal his cellular phone which contains a message with information on a meeting between the Syndicate and The Ballas. T-Bone Mendezedit Introduced in: "Photo Opportunity" Killed in: "Pier 69" T-Bone Mendez is a leading member of the Loco Syndicate alongside Jizzy B and Mike Toreno. He is voiced by Kid Frost1 who also produced the song, "La Raza", which appears on the playlist of Radio Los Santos and the game's soundtrack. Aside from his role as a leading member of the Loco Syndicate, Mendez is also the leader of the San Fierro Rifa street gang. Mendez acts as the Loco Syndicate's muscle and is very distrustful of people. This is evident in The Introduction (set prior to the events of the game) where he is seen beating a man because he believes the man is untrustworthy. Mendez is eventually killed by CJ and Cesar Vialpando during a meeting with Ryder and The Ballas at Pier 69. Michael "Mike" Torenoedit Introduced in: "Photo Opportunity" James Woods voices Michael Toreno. Michael "Mike" Toreno is an undercover government agent and a member of the Loco Syndicate. He is voiced by James Woods.1 Toreno is first introduced as a member of the Loco Syndicate (San Andreas' largest drug cartel). His associates Jizzy B and T-Bone Mendez are evenutally killed by CJ and Cesar Vialpando and Toreno himself is presumed dead when CJ destroys his helicopter after a lengthy chase. However, Toreno resurfaces a short while later and CJ begins working for him in exchange for Sweet's eventual release from prison. One of Toreno's assignments involves purchasing the Verdant Meadows Airfield, an abandoned landing strip in the desert, which is later used as a facility to train CJ as a pilot. Toreno's assignments become progressively more dangerous and over the top (from delivering a package by air across the state flying at low altitude to avoid radar detection to a battle with Men In Black aboard a cargo plane) culminating in CJ being ordered to single-handedly infiltrate an aircraft carrier and steal an experimental VTOL jet. After barely surviving the latter, CJ finally has enough and tells Toreno off when he calls again later, but the latter simply informs him that Sweet has been released. Toreno then gives CJ "one final job": go pick up his brother. Toreno is not seen again after this. Kent Pauledit Introduced in: "Don Peyote" Kent Paul is a record producer who first appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, set six years prior to the events of San Andreas. He is voiced by Danny Dyer.1 Once an informal information broker in Vice City ("informal" in that Tommy Vercetti roughed him up whenever he wanted information), Paul returned to England where he became a record producer extraordinaire, bringing a new English band, the Gurning Chimps (led by Maccer), to San Andreas for publicity. However, he was left stranded in the desert with Maccer after partying with The Truth. Paul and Maccer are eventually rescued by CJ who takes them to see Ken Rosenberg (an acquaintance of Paul's). The trio are later held by Salvatore Leone, the don of the Leone family until CJ formulates a plan to deceive Leone into thinking that Paul, Maccer and Rosenberg are dead. Paul later reappears in Los Santos where he begins producing music for Madd Dogg whilst the rapper is beginning to rebuild his career. See also: GTA: Vice City rendition Macceredit Introduced in: "Don Peyote", although he may be heard on WCTR beforehand. Maccer is the lead singer of the British band, The Gurning Chimps. He is voiced by Shaun Ryder of the Happy Mondays.1 Maccer and his band arrive in the United States to embark on a tour. After a camp-out in the desert with Kent Paul and The Truth, Maccer's band goes missing, leaving only him and Paul behind. The whereabouts of the other band members is never revealed. However, it is implied that the other members are found five months later, something which Maccer denies, claiming that they were "on a break."6 Maccer and Paul are eventually rescued by CJ who takes them to see Ken Rosenberg (an acquaintance of Paul's). The trio are later held by Salvatore Leone, the don of the Leone family until CJ formulates a plan to deceive Leone into thinking that Paul, Maccer and Rosenberg are dead. Maccer's band The Gurning Chimps supposedly remain active after the events of San Andreas as in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, which takes place six years later in 1998, Head Radio DJ Michael Hunt indicates that Maccer vomited on his shoes whilst backstage at one of the band's concerts. Among other things, Maccer has indicated that he was born in Salford in 19656 and that he is involved in the Epsilon Program, which he claims has helped him to "clean up his act."6 Ken Rosenbergedit Bill Fichtner voices Ken Rosenberg. Introduced in: "Don Peyote" Ken Rosenberg is a former lawyer who first appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, set six years prior to the events of San Andreas. Rosenberg serves as the middle man for the Leone, Forelli and Sindacco Mafia families in Las Venturas, where he also manages the Caligula's Palace casino. He is voiced by Bill Fichtner.1 In The Introduction (set prior to the events of the game), Rosenberg leaves drug rehab and calls Tommy Vercetti who refuses to take the call. Despite completing rehab for his cocaine use, Ken relapses due to stress. He is also disbarred from the law, which forces him to find another job and leads to his assignment as the manager of Caligula's Palace. Rosenberg's companions are Maccer (the lead singer of the British band The Gurning Chimps), Kent Paul (who occasionally refers to Ken as "Rosie") and a parrot named Tony; he also provides CJ with a few jobs in Las Venturas which mainly revolve around a criminal organization that has made moves against Rosenberg's group. After CJ aids him in faking his death, Rosenberg begins working for the successful rapper Madd Dogg. See also: GTA: Vice City rendition Minor characters See alsoedit Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas soundtrack, for radio disc jockeys and personalities. Referencesedit ^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z aa ab ac ad ae "Full Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas credits". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved October 1, 2006. Jump up ^ http://www.rockstargames.com/sanandreas/ Jump up ^ Mike Toreno: "Unless of course you're a family member of Officer Pendelbury whom they C.R.A.S.H. shot when he threatened to expose them". (Opening cut scene of "Interdiction".) Jump up ^ Officer Frank Tenpenny: "Assholes! You never understood what I did! Fifty of me and this town would be OK. I took the trash out! I DID!" Jump up ^ Jabein, Ali. "Mobile Advisor - Reviews". Pcworld.idg.com.au. Retrieved 2011-08-20. ^ Jump up to: a b c "Official Maccer website". Rockstar Games. Retrieved October 27, 2006. Jump up ^ Freddy: "I thought you were keen, cute buns!" (During the mission "OG Loc"). Jump up ^ Salvatore Leone: "So, Johnny, you want five million dollars of my money?" / Johnny Sindacco: "I want to help you make a fortune, Mr. Leone. My father wants to unite our organizations." / Salvatore Leone: "The Sindaccos and the Leones? Thats impossible." (The Introduction) Jump up ^ Tony (parrot): "I never fucked anyone over in my life who didn't have it coming to 'em." (Opening cut scene of "Intensive Care", Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.) External links * [http://www.gtasanandreas.net/characters/ GTASanAn.com listing of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas characters] * Characters in GTA San Andreas article on Grand Theft Wiki Characters San Andreas